


11/11

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kaihun - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, hunkai - Freeform, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Jongin gets himself a boyfriend on pepero day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture Inna sent to me :)

Jongin plops down on the couch and is just about to turn on the TV when there is a knock on his door. He groans before he stands up and walks toward the door. He already knows who it is without even needing to check through the peephole.

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asks as soon as he opens the door.

Baekhyun grins widely at him while Jongin just stares at him with a bored expression on his face.

“Why are you not ready yet?” Baekhyun scans him from head-to-toe.

“I told you I am not going.” Jongin turns on his heels and walks into the living room with Baekhyun following him from behind like a puppy.

“Yes, you are going.”

“Says who?”

“Me.” Baekhyun waltz into Jongin’s room without even asking for Jongin’s permission (but again, when did he ever?)

Jongin sighs as he follows Baekhyun into his bedroom and spots the smaller male is already rummaging through his wardrobe. “Hyung, I am tired. I want to sleep early tonight.”

“Jongin, don’t be such a boring person. Chanyeol has personally invited you to his party. Won’t it be rude if you don’t show up at all? You can stay for one hour and then you can go home. I won’t hold you back, I promise.” Baekhyun pulls out a white tank-top and a black leather jacket before he puts it down on the bed. “Where is your black ripped jeans?”

“Did you memorise all my clothes?” Jongin lifts his eyebrows in wonder.

“I bought you that jeans, dumbass.” Baekhyun snickers.

“I just washed it so I haven’t folded it yet.”

“Well, at least you have washed it. Go take a shower. You have 10 minutes.” Baekhyun pushes him toward the bathroom and Jongin groans in annoyance.

“I hate you so much.”

“I love you too.” Baekhyun grins as he closes the bathroom door. Jongin sighs heavily before he takes off his clothes. There’s no use in arguing with Baekhyun. He will just stay for a while then he can come home to his soft and fluffy bed.

 

 

 

The moment they arrive at Chanyeol’s house, Baekhyun ditches him to find his boyfriend. It always happens so Jongin is used to it by now. He looks around and tries to spot familiar faces. He sighs in relief when he sees Jongdae and Kyungsoo sitting on the couch at the corner of the room.

“Hey.” Jongin breathes out once he is standing in front of them.

“I thought you said you are not coming?” Jongdae asks as he scoots to the side to give space for Jongin to sit.

“Baekhyun-hyung dragged me here.” Jongin complains.

“Of course he would do that.” Kyungsoo snorts.

“Do you want to drink?” Jongdae offers.

“Nah, I’m fine. I will just stay for a while.”

“Have you seen Sehun?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin’s ears perk up at the mention of his crush’s name. “He is here?”

“Yeah. I saw him in the kitchen just now.”

Oh Sehun is his classmate. They can’t be categorised as good friends, but they do talk to each other on some occasions. He realised that he likes Sehun one year ago when they were partners for a class project. They spent a lot of time together to finish the project and that’s when Jongin realised how great of a person Sehun is. Sehun is not only handsome, but he is also smart and kind. Sehun doesn’t talk much but that’s what makes him even more attractive (in Jongin’s opinion). Sehun might look a bit cold for other people but Jongin has seen how much Sehun cares for his parents and little sister.

“There he is.” Jongdae whispers into his ear and he lifts his gaze to see Sehun standing in the middle of the room with his friends around him. Sehun just stands there while occasionally sipping his drink as he listens to his friends. As usual, Sehun doesn’t really talk and just smiles as the response to his friends’ stories. Jongin doesn’t know why he finds that so appealing.

“When are you going to confess to him?” Kyungsoo’s face is suddenly in front of him and he jerks back in surprise.

“I can’t because he is not gay.” Jongin replies.

Kyungsoo just stares at him with his wide eyes and Jongin squirms uncomfortably. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Because you are stupid.”

“What? What did I even do?” Jongin frowns.

“I don’t know why you have never noticed it. You have been staring at him all this time, how come you never noticed that he has been staring at you too?” Kyungsoo leans back on the couch and takes a sip of the mocktail in his hand.

“He did? Why would he stare at me?” Jongin asks dumbly.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and Jongdae lets out a sigh beside him.

“For the same reason why you are staring at him.” Jongdae answers.

Jongin blinks his eyes a few times as he tries to register what Jongdae has told him.

“No, that’s impossible. Why would he like me?” Jongin shakes his head because there is no way Sehun likes him too. He has heard about Sehun’s girlfriends in the past so he is completely sure Sehun is straight.

Jongdae pats his shoulder and Jongin raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

“I seriously don’t know what to do with a fool like you.” Jongdae sighs dramatically.

“Can you guys stop calling me stupid? I am-“ His words are cut off when Chanyeol appears in front of him.

“I have been looking for you for the past ten minutes. Come with me now.” Chanyeol doesn’t wait for Jongin’s response as he pulls Jongin up from the couch and drags him across the room.

“Where are we going?” Jongin asks in confusion.

Chanyeol doesn’t answer and just keeps pulling him until they are standing in the middle of the living room. When Jongin looks around, he realises people are already forming a big circle and right now he is standing in the centre of it.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jongin doesn’t like being the centre of attention and he is starting to get anxious.

“We are playing a game.” Chanyeol answers casually.

“I am not playing.” Jongin starts to walk away but Chanyeol is quick to grab his arm and forces him to stay.

“Yes, you are. Baekhyun said you need to join this game.”

“Fuck what Baekhyun-hyung said, I’m not playing this game.” Jongin yanks his arm off Chanyeol’s grip and turns around to walk away. But he hits something or rather _someone_ and he stumbles back because of the force. An arm comes around his waist to steady him so he won’t fall down and when Jongin looks up to see who it is, he forgets how to breathe, because Oh Sehun is standing in front of him, with an arm around his waist, and their chests are touching.

Time seems to freeze at that moment and both of them just stare at each other for God knows how long.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks and Jongin can feel Sehun’s warm breath fanning across his cheeks.

He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He closes it again and ducks his head down in embarrassment. Luckily, Baekhyun comes to the rescue.

“All right, we can start the game now since all the contestants are here.” Baekhyun claps his hands excitedly.

Sehun releases Jongin and Jongin bites down on his tongue to stop the whimper that almost comes out.

“What game are we playing?” Sehun asks. Jongin notices that there are only him, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol who are standing in the middle of the circles. He spots Jongdae and Kyungsoo in the crowd and they are sending him a knowing smile. Jongin looks away and tries to hide his red cheeks.

“Today is 11th November. Do you guys know what it means?” Baekhyun smiles expectantly.

When neither Jongin nor Sehun answer his question, Baekhyun takes it upon himself to answer his own question. “It is pepero day! So, we are going to play pepero game!”

“WHAT?” Jongin gawks. He has never played this game before and he never plans to. Not to add that he is going to play this game with his crush—because obviously Baekhyun is going to partner up with Chanyeol—and he is going to die because holy fuck he is going to play pepero game with Sehun!

“The losers of this game will need to dance only in their boxers in the middle of the street.” Baekhyun adds with a devilish smile. Jongin thinks it is not fair because Baekhyun and Chanyeol are boyfriends so of course they won’t mind having their lips touch, which will increase the chance of them having the smallest pieces of pepero. But how about he and Sehun?

“Deal.” Sehun suddenly says and Jongin looks at him with wide eyes. “We will defeat them.” Sehun smiles at Jongin.

Jongin’s stomach does this weird somersault and he feels his knees shake a little bit because let’s face it, he is a sucker for Sehun’s smile.

“Let’s start now!” Baekhyun picks up two sticks of pepero from the plate and gives one to Sehun.

“Here.” Sehun passes the pepero to Jongin who accepts it wordlessly.

“Put it in your mouth.” Sehun says when Jongin just stands there dumbly while holding the pepero stick.

“Oh, okay.” He bites the end of the stick gently to make sure that it won’t break. His mind is blank right now so he doesn’t really know what he is doing. He even forgets about the people around him because all he could see right now is Sehun who is standing in front of him.

“Don’t worry, Jongin. I won’t let us lose.” Sehun smiles again and Jongin tries really hard to calm down his heartbeat. He doesn’t know what Sehun by that, but he will trust Sehun because he really doesn’t want to dance half-naked in the middle of the street.

“Junmyeon will be the judge.” Chanyeol announces.

“I will be very fair, don’t worry.” Junmyeon says. “The couple with the shortest pepero stick will be the winner.”

“Hah, we will win this, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun looks at Jongin when he says that and there’s a smug look on his face. Baekhyun knows about his crush on Sehun so he knows that this is all Baekhyun’s idea. He doesn’t even know why he is still friend with the shorter male. He is going to kill Baekhyun after this.

“Just ignore him.” Sehun steps closer toward Jongin and Jongin’s heart skips a beat. “Just trust me okay?”

Jongin just nods his head because he can’t speak with a pepero stick in between his teeth.

“Okay, we will start now.” Junmyeon announces. “3, 2, 1, Start!”

Sehun bites the other of the pepero and Jongin’s eyes widen when Sehun bites at it at a fast pace. Before he knows it, Sehun’s face is already right in front of his and their noses are touching. He subconsciously holds his breath when Sehun tilts his head slightly to the side. He can hear his own heartbeat and he is sure Sehun can hear it too which is embarrassing.

Without any warning, Sehun presses their lips together and Jongin accidentally bites on the pepero because he is surprised. Instead of pulling away, Sehun presses his lips harder on Jongin’s and cups Jongin’s face tenderly in his warm hands.

Jongin is too shocked to response at first but then he melts into the kiss and closes his eyes as he moves his lips slowly against Sehun’s soft one. Somewhere in the background, he could hear people cheering and Baekhyun screaming ‘fucking finally’ but he doesn’t care. Not when Sehun is kissing him so affectionately like what he has always been imagining.

When Sehun pulls away, Jongin immediately pants for air because his lung feels like exploding due to the lack of oxygen.

“Are you alright?” Sehun caresses his cheek gently with his thumb.

“Y-yeah.” Jongin stutters. He is still dazed from the kiss and he doesn’t know why Sehun was kissing him out of nowhere.

“Jongin?”

Jongin lifts his head up to look at Sehun. “Hm?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Sehun asks.

Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise. “W-what?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Sehun repeats once again.

“Are you serious?”

“Do I look like I am joking around right now?

No, Sehun looks deadly serious right now, but Jongin still can’t believe his own ears, because _did Oh Sehun just asked him out?_

“Do you..like me?” Jongin asks in a small voice.

“Of course I do.” Sehun answers almost instantly.

“Me too.” Jongin admits shyly.

“So is that a yes?”

Jongin nods his head with a smile playing on his lips and Sehun chuckles before he leans in to peck Jongin’s lips. Jongin blushes furiously but it just encourages Sehun to leave more kisses all over his face. “I like you so much.” Sehun kisses his forehead lovingly.

“I like you too.” It feels so nice to finally say it out.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Later on, they agreed that there’s no loser in this game because apparently Baekhyun and Chanyeol also finished their pepero—as expected from both of them.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

_One year later…_

“Sehun, why are there so many pepero boxes in the kitchen?” Jongin asks his boyfriend who just comes out from the bathroom, freshly showered.

“Oh, you are home.” Sehun smiles before he pulls Jongin closer to kiss his lips.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Jongin says after they pull away.

“Today is pepero day.”

“And?”

“I want to play pepero game with you.”

Jongin cocks his eyebrow. “What? Why?”

“Because I want to kiss you.”

“You are aware that I am your boyfriend, right?”

“Yes.” Sehun nods his head.

“So, you can always kiss me whenever you want.”

“I know.”

“So why do we need pepero?” Jongin asks because he is confused.

“Baby, today is our 1st anniversary. I want to celebrate it with something that has brought us together.” Sehun explains.

“Sehun, we only need one stick of pepero for that. But you bought 50 boxes? Are you serious? Who is going to finish that?”

“There’s a promotion! It’s buy 25 boxes free 25 boxes.” Sehun quickly defends himself.

“Sehun.” Jongin glares at Sehun and Sehun pouts.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun says dejectedly and Jongin feels bad instantly.

“It’s okay. Let’s just give them away to our friends if we can’t finish it.” Jongin sighs.

“Are you mad?” Sehun eyes him cautiously.

“No, I’m not.” Jongin smiles to prove his words.

Sehun smiles before he envelops Jongin in a hug. “Happy anniversary. I love you.”

“Happy anniversary.” Jongin chuckles happily. “And, I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
